Yuma's Cousin: Powers Unleashed
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Sequel to Yuma's Cousin. Dark MistxOc.OcsxVarious. She thought it was over. She didn't think he would return. A enemy from her past. Just as Luna thought she was safe, Neon Scarred comes back and is after her once again. How will she hold up against him this time? What will Mist do when the one he loves is taken from him? And Astral finally remembers that Luna is his little sister?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi my friends! I'm back with my story of Yuma's Cousin. I hope u enjoy this sequel!(ps. this will be a short chapter)

* * *

><p>(Luna's POV)<p>

I was...Dreaming. In my dream, I was staring into nothing but darkness. Suddenly, a evil laughter of a man echoed through, it rang in my ears. I whimpered as I covered my ears. The laughter... It wouldn't stop.

"S-Stop it...", I whispered.

_'Luna.'_

"Aww. You alright little princess?", a voice cackled in a babyish tone.

My head snapped up and I looked around,"Who's there?!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Me of course!"

"Nani?!"

"Oh? You still don't know? Well then... Here's a recap!"

A dark light shined before a carnivorous creature appeared in front of me. The creature was a dark purple snake-like monster with 4 legs and blood red eyes. A sharp fanged beast. A basilisk hybrid.

_'Luna.'_

I gulped,"Neon. Neon Scarred."

"Hahahaha! So now you remember me little Princess!"

"No... No! Y-Your supposed to be sealed away!"

"Oh, but I escaped! And I'm coming for you. Because... I WILL HAVE YOU."

_'Luna!'_

"Ah!", I screamed sitting up in my bed.

"Luna! Are you alright? You were whimpering in your sleep.", I heard Mist ask.

I looked at him. His face... It had a very worried look on it. I sighed and nodded.

"Y-Yes... It was just a bad dream. Don't worry Mist-Kun."

"... Alright..."

I sighed once more and lye back into the bed with dark skinned boyfriend. Mist smiled lightly at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I smiled as well and closed my eyes, not dreaming of what I had dreamed before.

* * *

><p>Me: Yay! Please review, favorite, or follow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back! Here's chapter 2 my friends!.. I just realized that I didn't really use my oc's at all...

* * *

><p>(Luna's POV)<p>

I yawned as I sat up in bed, only to be pulled back down by 2 arms around my waist. Looking beside me, I saw Mist with his arms wrapped around me and asleep..

I sighed,"Mist..."

The said spirit yawned and sat up,"Luna?"

I giggled lightly,"Yeah, it's me. You mind letting go of me?"

Mist grumbled in protest, but let go anyways. We both got up and I went downstairs for breakfast.

(At A Random Event)

A new dueling event had just started and me and the others decided to enter. Apparently it's called the 'Duel Fest'... Wow. What a great name. Anyways, you have to collect 6 flower petal pieces in 3 days to advance to the next stage with others. And it starts in a few hours. As for Yuma and his friends, well they ran off somewhere, Astral and Mist following behind him(do not ask how).

"Luna, come look at this!", Kotori called from a nearby shop.

"What?", I asked as I followed her into the shop.

"Look."

Looking at where she was pointing, I gasped. On one of the hangers was a purple, knee length(don't judge me), kimono with a red sash and silver Sakura and butterfly patterns on it. Cathy, Sam, Tivia, and Yunicu walked up behind us.

Cathy smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes,"You know Luna... They call it the 'Duel fest' for a reason. Every night after everyone duels, the stands open and the night part of the festival begins."

I looked at her nervously,"Eh?"

"Basically, it's the non-dueling part, and guess what."

I gulped,"W-What?"

"All females have to wear a kimono!", Cathy and the other 4 cheered.

Oh. No. This was not good. They were all giving me a mischievous look now.

(Later That Night After Dueling)(sorry. But I really do suck at duel scenes)

(Normal POV)

Yuma cheered as he won his 3rd duel and got his 3rd piece; it made Mist, Astral, Tetsuo, Caswell, Thomas, Ace, Flip, and Shark smile... At least until Yuma tripped and landed flat on his face when he tried to run over to them. Now that made them all sweat-drop.

'Baka.', they all thought.

Yuma sat up and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he blushed a deep red at what, or who, he saw behind his friends. Tilting their heads, the boys turned and looked behind them only to freeze and blush as well. Out of all of them; Mist, Yuma, Thomas, Shark, and Astral blushed darker than anyone else.

Behind them were Luna and the others. The only other thing making blush though, was the fact that they were all wearing kimonos.

Kotori wore a pink kimono with a green sash and red leaf patterns on it. Cathy wore a grey kimono with a white sash and black paw-print patterns. Yunicu wore a dark blue kimono with a light purple sash and silver swirling patterns. Tivia wore a yellow kimono with a red sash and light blue thunderbolt patterns. Sam wore a light blue kimono with a white sash and yellow star patterns. Then finally, Luna wore a knee length, purple kimono with a red sash and silver Sakura and butterfly patterns.

Me: That's all for now. Will post next chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Onward to Narnia!

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Luna blushed along with a few of the other girls as the boys stared at them. Was something wrong? The thought just floated through all the girls heads. Snapping out of their trance, the boys coughed and looked away... Well, except for a few exceptions. Yuma, Astral, and Dark Mist headed towards Sam, Tivia, and Luna.

Astral grabbed Sam's hand, Yuma grabbed Tivia's hand, and Mist grabbed Luna's hand before walking/floating off into different directions. The others just stood there in astonishment... At least until Tori and Cathy started to get all pissy.

(With Luna and Dark Mist)(Dark Mist's POV)

Luna blushed as I dragged her out into the forest near here. I looked around to make sure no one was around. When I was sure we're all alone, I pushed Luna up against a tree and kissed her. She kissed back instantly.

Grinning, I thrust my tongue into her mouth. She moaned. I closed my eyes and stroked her tongue with my own and made her moan once more. My hand slipped into her kimono and I squeezed one of the mounds on her chest, a gasp and then a moan was the reaction I got. Just as I was about to do it again, we heard voices calling our names.

The both of us groaned in annoyance. Quickly fixing Luna's kimono, we left to go to the others.

(With Astral and Sam)(Astral's POV)

When I had grabbed her hand, I led her to a quiet and secluded place not to far from the fair. I hugged Sam tightly and kissed her. She instantly kissed back. Just as we pull away, voices called our names. Sighing, me and Sam started to go to the others.

(With Yuma and Tivia)(Yuma's POV)

I hand led Tivia to a somewhat secluded place not to far from where the other were. Why? Well that's the thing. I've had a crush on Tivia for a while now... And when I saw her in the kimono I knew I had to confess to her tonight.

"Yuma?"

Tivia's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? You're quiet all of a sudden."

"... I... I like you."

"Eh?"

"I like you."

"...", Tivia hugged me,"I like you too Yuma~."

I grinned and hugged back, cheering in my mind. Pulling away, I quickly pecked her on the lips. She blushed a deep red and I laughed.

"Come on, let's get back to the others."

"R-Right."

* * *

><p>Me: I feel slightly perverted right now... And this seems so cheesy...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Dark: I'm here once again! Yay! I missed you my friends! I hate myself for not updating for so long... Before I begin this chapter I wanna thank all of you for reading and that I have a request that any of you can answer for me. Will any of you do a Astral x Reader x Black Mist lemon or story for me? Reasons why I ask this is because Black Mist doesn't get enough love and there aren't many reader inserts for 96 or Astral. Just send a reply to my request in a review or a PM. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>(Luna's POV)<p>

I let out a sigh as I watched Kotori and Cathy start raging after Tivia and Yuma told us the news. What new? Well... They're a couple now. If say the same for Yunicu(Eunice Pacheco's oc) and Shark. And at the moment I just know that Thomas(coolboi12's oc) is just waiting for the chance to ask Tori out once she calms down. Looking at Black Mist, I smiled at him. Said spirit smiled back at me.

"Um... How about we go play some of the games around here?", I heard Yuma ask nervously, trying to look strong for Tivia even though we could all tell that he wanted to cower from Kotori's glare and Cathy's gaze.

Just to help him out we all agreed and ran off in pairs, me and Black Mist, Yunicu and Shark, Sam(Sonicgirl77's oc) and Astral, Tivia and Yuma, then Thomas dragged Kotori off to who knows where. In the end, Ace(phantomparanioa's oc), Marcus, Lucas, Leo, Tetsuo, Flip, Caswell, Kaito, and Cathy were left there to stand around like idiots.

I glanced around at some of the games set out not really finding any interest in them. That is... Until I spotted one for shooting a bow and arrow at a target. I pointed it out for Mist and led him over to the booth, the man in charge of it greeting us- er- well, me since he can't see Mist.

"Hello little lady, would you like to try and win a prize?", the man asked me(Dark:*sit in a corner* I feel pathetic for typing that.)

"Uh... Ok."

The man handed me a bow with 3 arrows and told me that if I can shoot all 3 arrows on the center then I can choose any 2 of the prizes. Glancing at the arrows, I took a breath and got the first shot ready. A minute later I had shot all 3 arrows at the center and won, people;the man mostly; staring at me with wide eyes.

"U-Uh, choose your prizes..."

I nodded and took a look at what was there. After a few minutes of looking, I spotted a twin charm bracelet set and a cute stuffed cat. The man nodded and handed me the items with a smile. I noticed Mist staring at me with a soft smile and I smiled back. Grabbing his hand, I led him to a quiet place and took off one of the charm bracelets.

Mist looked at me with a questioning look,"?"

"Hold out your wrist."

He did so and I slipped the bracelet on,"There. Now we will always be connected.", I said with a cheerful smile.

Mist blushed a shade of purple before smiling back at me and pulling me into a hug,"Yeah."

**(With Tivia and Yuma)**

(Tivia's POV)

I laughed as Yuma lost once again at the game her was playing. We had been wondering around until Yuma spotted the ball toss. So he tried it about several times yet hasn't won yet. Suddenly, he let out a cheer. I looked at him and saw that he had finally managed to knock down the bottles. Yuma was handed a small stuffed dog and he grinned.

Grabbing my hand, Yuma led me to a less crowded area and handed me the stuffed animal with a blush. I was silent for a few moments as I stared at the dog in my hands before blushing as well. I giggled slightly and hugged the red eyed boy, pecking him on the lips.

**(With Sam and Astral)**

(Sam's POV)

I looked at Astral with questioning eyes as he led me to a quiet and somewhat secluded area near a pond.

"Astral?"

"Shh..."

I was about to say something else when lights suddenly started to appear. I let out a small gasp and realized that these weren't lights, they were fireflies. I looked at Astral with wide eyes and he looked back at me wit ha light blush on his face. Grinning, I tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you Astral, it's beautiful!"

He hugged back,"I'm glad."

**(With Yunicu and Shark)**

(Yunicu's POV)

I glanced at Shark once a while as we walked around, a light blush appearing on my face. Sighing, Shark grabbed my hand and led me to a small gift shop. I was about to question him when he let go of my hand and asked the old woman that ran the stand for something. Quickly paying, he grabbed my hand again and led me to a less crowded area.

Shark instantly let go of my hand and handed me something. I tilted my hand and looked at what he gave me only to let out a small gasp and let a deep blush grow on my face. What he had given me was a small silver dolphin pendant. I looked back at Shark only to see a light blush dusting his cheeks. I giggled a bit before walking up to him and pecking his cheek.

**(With Kotori and Thomas)**

(Kotori's POV)

I glared at the ground as we walked. I can't believe Yuma and Tivia are together, they barely even know each other!... Right? I'm over-thinking this, I need to calm down... But how can I calm down when the one I had a crush on is with someone else?

"H-Hey, Kotori?", I head Thomas ask.

"Yes?"

"Um...", he took a breath,"WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?"

I gave him an odd look,"What?"

"W-Will you go out with me?"

I looked at Yuma's brother with wide eyes. He... Wants to go out with me? I suddenly felt something I didn't think I would feel again. Am I starting to fall for Thomas?! I- I can't be, can I? Well...

Sighing I nodded,"Alright. I will."

Thomas looked at me with wide eyes before breaking out into a grin,"Yeah!"

That's when he did something completely unexpected. He kissed me! He freaking kissed me! I- I wanted to push him away, but my body reacted on its own and I ended up kissing back... Now that I think about it... I actually kind of like it...

**(With The Others)**

(Normal POV)

Cathy sat there with dramatic tears in her eyes and the boys were sweat-dropping at the way she was acting. When Flip pointed out that she might as well go cry a river, Flip had to run like hell from a very pissed of Cathy. As for he rest of them... Well, they were laughing and videotaping the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Dark:Dooooone! Again, let me know in a PM or Review if you can accept my request. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter! Please favorite, follow, or review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(Luna's POV)

The rest of the festival that night went by like a blur, all of us enjoying the time we spent. I was currently in my room getting changed out of the kimono. And no, Mist-Kun wasn't watching me change...Pervs... I walked over to my bed and plopped onto my back, feeling a bit of cool air before 2 arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled lightly and turned onto my side, looking at Dark Mist with sleepy eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey.", Mist said back to me, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

I blushed slightly and sighed. I could feel my eyelids growing heavy as I slowly fell asleep.

Hours later I woke up to sunlight hitting my face and Mist playing with a small lock of my hair. I blinked my eyes and looked at the dark spirit with a questioning look. He just smiled at me and kissed me lightly. Well, this is a nice way to wake up.

* * *

><p>Dark: Ok, I know this is short. But I have other stories I need to post chapters for, and I'm thinking of writing a lemon or lime for Dark Mist and Luna. Not sure yet... Well, please review, favorite, or follow.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Dark: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I missed you all so much, and now that testing is over, I can do this!

* * *

><p>(Luna's POV)<p>

I walked around the city since I had free time. The Duel Fest had finally ended and I had come out on top. Yuma was second, Shark third, and Kaito fourth. I admit, I did have some fun, but there were a lot of people asking to duel me and Yuma. It's irritating...

Letting out a sigh, I glanced up at the floating spirit next to me. Dark Mist, my boyfriend and a number card spirit. I love him and he feels the same. Dark Mist noticed me looking at him and smirked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Something wrong~?", the dark spirit asked me.

I sighed,"I'm bored!"

"If we go home I can change that~."

"Pervert."

"I know. But you still love me~."

"True... So wha-"

"Hey!", the sound of a man's voice cut me off.

Looking up I saw a green haired running towards me. I gave him a questioning look, he merely gave me a insane grin. I shivered slightly when the sky suddenly went dark and looked back at the man.

I glared at him, "Who are you?!"

In reply he just cackled, "I'm sad that you don't remember me Luna! Can't you recognize your old _friend."_

A purple mark of a snake then appeared on his arm. That's when it hit me. Margo Shikiga, my former friend who had succumbed to darkness for the power he never had. He used to be one of the guards who protected me. One time when he wasn't able to protect me, he went to the dark master to get more power. But when he did, the power he got was to much, it turned his heart dark.

His once light green hair was now dark green with purple highlights. His green eyes now red. And his blue skin now grey and dull looking. He was no longer the Margo I knew. Only a shadow of himself.

I quickly pushed my thoughts away and glared at the man, "What do you want?!"

"What do I want? Hehe, that's easy. **_You_**."

"Me?! What for?!"

"You're needed by Master Neon for something. Something special."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere!"

Mist nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Sorry, but she's staying with me."

Margo frowned, "I'm afraid you have no choice **_Princess_**."

Then he disappeared and reappeared behind us, knocking Mist to the ground hard. One of his arms wrapped around me and glowed. I called out to Dark Mist in alarm, but went unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark: Warning- Dark Mist is OOC.

* * *

><p>(Dark Mist's POV)<p>

I let out a gasp when I heard Luna call for me. When I looked back at the man with a glare, my eyes widened. Luna had gone unconscious and the stranger was holding her now limp body. Before I could react, he disappeared.

I just sat there frozen. I shook my head in disbelief. No... No! I held my head in my hands, tears suddenly forming. How could I have let him take her?! I... I failed to protect her!

Getting up, I quickly grabbed the deck that had fallen to the ground and floated as fast as I could back to the house. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks by the time I got there. I instantly went into Yuma's room and almost started sobbing.

"Yuma! Astral!"

Yuma dropped the card he was holding and Astral looked at me. Seconds passed and their eyes widened at me. Most likely because I was crying. I _never_ cry.

Yuma spoke first, "No.96... What happened? Where's Luna?"

"I... She...", I sobbed slightly, "She was taken... I couldn't do anything! I failed her!"

Astral eyes showed fear, "Taken?! W-What do you mean? Who took her?!"

"I don't know who it was. He had dark green hair, red eyes, and a purple snake mark. He said something about someone called Neon."

"Neon?", a voice said from behind me.

The 3 of us gasped and turned around to see a boy with blue hair, brown eyes, and a pendant that looked like a drop of water, and the blue skin a Astral Being had... Like Luna and Astral.I glared at him and growled.

"Who are you? Do you know Neon? Who is he? And why does he want Luna?!", me and the other 2 questioned.

The boy sighed, "My name? Really? You can't recognize me? I came here with my twin brother."

"Wait...", Yuma started, "Marcus?! How-"

"I'm a Astral Being. That's all I'm gonna say right now. Tivia, Leo, Lucas, and Luna are also Astral Beings. And Astral... here.", Marcus handed him a card.

Once the blue spirit had it in his hand, his eyes glowed white before back to their normal color. By that time,tears where falling from his eyes. Astral's gaze landed on Marcus once more.

"Where's my sister?... Who is this... Neon?"

Just as he asked that question, several other people popped into the room. I'm guessing these Astral Beings were Leo, Tivia, and Lucas.

Leo sighed, "His name is Neon Scarred. He used to be a Astral Being like us, but he turned dark after he was denied the right to train Luna after he found out about the power she possessed. Apparently, he was planning to use her power to create a whole other world and then turn on us. When he came after Luna the first time, we managed to seal him away somewhere. But now he's back and he got her. The boy you saw take her was Margo Shikiga."

"Margo Shikiga?", Yuma questioned.

Lucas nodded, "Margo Shikiga was a one of us. One of the guardians protecting Luna. But when he failed to protect her from a creature called a Minaka, he went to Neon to get more power, this was before Neon came after her the first time. The power was to much for him and his heart turned dark. His element was plants. Now he works for Neon, the dark master."

I was silent for a moment before looking at Tivia, "When... When he took Luna, he called her princess. Why?"

Tivia blinked, "It was a old nickname Margo gave Luna when she was still a child. If he called her that, then there's a chance that he wasn't completely taken over by darkness."

"... How can we get Luna back?", me and Astral asked.

The small group glanced at each other before nodding, "We need to go to Neon's palace...Mansion... Thing. Luna will be hidden somewhere there. There will be many guards, but we will find her. we also need to get rid of Neon for good this time... Are you up for this?"

Me, Yuma, and Astral answered at he same time, "Yeah!"

"Then let's get ready."

**(With Luna)** (Luna's POV)

I woke with a start and tried to sit up... But something was holding me down. I heard footsteps and looked to where they were coming from. Walking towards me with a smirk on his face was Margo.

I glared at him, "Where am I? Why can't I move?"

He chuckled, "You're in Neon's palace. And as for you not being able to move...", he pulled off the sheet covering me.

I glanced down only to gasp. There are chains wrapped around my wrist, ankles, and waist. I could only struggle to move. Margo just laughed at my failed attempt to move and let his hand drift down to my waist, caressing it.

Margo leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Neon left me in charge of taking care of you. So we're going to have lots of _**Fun**_."

The way he said it made me get a bad feeling in the pit on my stomach. What is he going to do to me?


	8. Chapter 8

(Luna's POV)

I watched as Margo finally left the room. Once he left, I sat up and started to sob. He had removed the chains and put one with a collar attached to it around my neck. I was bruised all over, my body aching. I pulled the blanket over my bare body, for my clothes had been tattered. The ponytail had been undone so my hair was falling past my shoulders.

I... I could feel nothing but pain. I was just sore all over. Tears are rolling down my cheeks as I sobbed. I miss Dark Mist. I miss Astral. I miss my friends. I hate this dark place.

I bet you're wondering what Margo did to me, huh? He... He... He touched me. It was horrible. He wouldn't stop. He kept... Touching me wrong, or in other words... Margo raped me. So now everything hurts...

I wonder what the others are doing. Will they come for me?... Help me... Someone... Please.

(Dark Mist's POV)

I watched as the twins worked on the portal they were making. As they worked, I had a bad feeling. You see, ever since me and Luna got together, we were able to sense how each other are feeling. Luna... She's... She's in pain. What's happened to her?... Luna, don't worry. We're coming for you.


	9. Chapter 9

(Luna's POV)

I looked at Margo with frightened eyes when he walked in. He just glared at me before smirking. He set a pile of clothes in front of me and left the room after telling me to put them on(the pic for the story, what Luna is wearing is for what she was given to wear now). I didn't want him to do anything again, so I did as I was told.

As soon as I was finished, Margo came back into the room and took off the collar around my neck, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up. He grinned evilly and dragged me out.

"Where are you taking me?", I asked fearfully.

"Neon would like to see you~."

"W-Why?"

"You'll see~."

The dark green-haired boy brought me into a dimly lit room and I saw someone sitting on the throne-like chair in the middle of the room. Seconds after I had been pulled into the room, Margo chuckled darkly and dragged me in front of the person. My blood instantly ran cold. There sitting in the chair was a purple-haired man, his eyes glowing red, a snake mark on his cheek, and wearing clothes of silk with blood-red armor.

"N-Neon Scarred.", I stuttered as my body shook in fear.

The man grinned and told Margo to leave. Though... Before Margo left the room, I saw an unknown emotion in his eyes but it only lasted a moment. As soon as he left, Neon gabbed me and threw me onto a bed that seemed to of come out of nowhere. My eyes widened in horror as he pulled the cloth around my neck down a bit and nuzzled his face into my neck.

He smirked and suddenly bit down on my neck, enough to break the skin and cause a bleeding mark. I screamed in pain and thrashed around, trying to get away from him but being unsuccessful. I could feel myself getting lightheaded as blood dripped from the bite mark he made. Pulling away, Neon laughed and licked the blood from my wound, then forcing a kiss on my lips. My protests were muffled and I was was weak from the loss of blood. He pulled away once more.

Neon chuckled,"You're _**mine**_~."

Just as he was about to kiss me again, there was a crashing noise coming from below(I had figured out that there were at least 15 floors in this place and I'm on the 15th floor). Margo burst through the door, yelling out in angry voice.

"We have intruders!"


	10. Chapter 10

(Luna's POV)

Neon growled and pulled me up and dragged me out. As we walked he kept yelling at me to hurry up until he finally got pissed off enough to pick me up instead. I let out a squeak and struggled only to get a harsh nip at my ear from the dark master. After that, I was quiet and could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

There was another loud crash as the door we were headed to was destroyed. Me and Neon coughed, the purple-haired man throwing me to the ground. I landed with a loud thud and I let out a groan of pain. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked at the smoke covered used-to-be-there door.

Seconds passed and I could see people walking out, and my heart almost stopped. Tivia, Marcus, Lucas, Leo, Astral, Yuma, and Dark Mist came from the smoke. Crying out, I ran towards them only to be pulled back by strong arms. I let out a scream and thrashed around in Neon's grip.

Dark Mist and Astral called out in alarm and their hands begin to glow. Neon gasped and let go of me, giving me enough time to run over to them. I tackled Mist into a hug, sobbing heavily. The dark spirit hugged me back tightly, running his fingers through my hair. I pulled away slightly and looked at Astral. The blue alien smiled lightly and kissed my forehead.

"You're safe now... Sister."

My eyes widened and I looked at him as I took ragged breaths.

"You... You remember!"

"Of course."

I heard a growl and we all turned my head to see Neon standing up, Margo standing behind him with a dark glare directed at 96. 96 glared back before looking at me again. He gave me a reassuring smile and kissed me deeply. Leo coughed and we pulled away, a blush on my face.

Neon growled darkly, "You'll pay for that."

His hands started to glow black as his eyes stared at us with a deep hatred. When the glow died down, there were twin swords in his hands with bloods stains on the blades. I moved a bit closer to Dark Mist. The duel monster spirit wrapped one arm around me, hand grazing one of the bruises on my shoulder that was covered by the cloth of the dress. I flinched and let out a whimper of pain.

96 pulled his hand away and looked at me with wide eyes, looking back at Margo when he laughed evilly.

"What's wrong _princess? _The cuts and bruises causing to much pain for you now~?"

"Eh?... Luna, what... What'd he do to you?", Astral looked at me with worried eyes.

I stayed silent as more tears formed and rolled down my face. I walked over to Tivia and whispered something in her ear. The hyper girl's eyes widened and she told the others what I had said to her in a whisper. The others all gasped in horror, directing their eyes on me then to Margo, glaring at him and the dark lord in hatred. Out of all of them, Mist gave them a glare that could kill.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, bastard."


	11. Chapter 11

(Luna's POV)

I cried out to Dark Mist, begging him to get up as he fell to the ground. His left arm had been cut off so black liquid began to ooz from his arm, making him yell in pain. The dark spirit grabbed what was left of his arm and panted.

I cried out to him again and tried to run over to him, but Tivia and Yuma held me back. They told me that I couldn't do anything to help him right now. They said that I needed to stay alive... They're wrong. I can do something, but not without there being a price to pay.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard yelling. I looked at my friends to see them all hurt badly, struggling to stand. Neon and Margo stood there with insane grins on their faces. Tears clouded my sight as I fell onto my knees, my hands griping my arms. I whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over again to myself before grabbing my pendant.

Tivia and Yuma had run over to the others to help them, so they didn't notice me turning into my Astral Being form until it was to late. Neon and Margo looked at me, their grins growing. I let out a sob and looked at my friends in sorrow.

I whispered something that made them look a me with horrified and worried eyes,"_I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me._"

Once I let those word slip from my mouth, a silver light surrounded me in the shape of a dragon. My tears were still flowing as my eyes began to glow white. Words of another language flowed from my mouth. I could hear Dark Mist gasp in alarm as a light covered what was left of his arm and when it died down his arm was back to normal, as if it had never been cut off.

2 yells of horror was what I heard as well. Neon and Margo moved away, but I was faster. A tentacle of silver light wrapped around them and bound them together. I said more words of another language that caused it to glow brighter.

Seconds passed before the energy I gathered exploded, causing everyone to have to cover their eyes. As soon as it died down, my eyes went back to normal and I saw Margo and Neon on the ground unconscious, their color changing. Margo's color was changing back to what it was before he started to serve the dark lord, and Neon's color was different too.

I struggled to stay afloat as my vision started to get blurry, my mind going blank. All I could hear was the sound of my name being called as everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>Dark:And that's the end of this story! Want to know what happens next? Then find out in the sequel!<p> 


End file.
